


【2369】后窗 Chapter 7

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 6





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

7

太过专业的培训并不适合何洛洛现在的需求，在任豪看来，找个能帮他量身定制计划的人会比较好。翻遍了通讯录里的一千多人都没有合适的人选，他才想起打开早已被他屏蔽掉的家庭群，发出了一个好友申请。

如果能找别人来做这个差事，他也不想联系这个小时候被寄养在外婆家时总是欺负他的表哥。

屏幕上很快出现了“对方已通过你的朋友验证请求，现在你们可以开始聊天了。”

通过的倒是迅速，看来应该很闲。任豪这么想。

KevinShaw: 有什么话不能在群里说吗？

Howie@SC: 难道你没有和我一样把群屏蔽了吗？

KevinShaw: [摊手]你怎么叫涛声依旧？我开始看到还以为是姑父加我。

Howie@SC: 那是我在家庭群里的昵称好不好。

KevinShaw: 行行行。别废话了，有什么事找肖哥？

Howie@SC: 我想请你教人做饭，讲解需要很专业，但要求不用很专业的那种。

KevinShaw: 那看你钱给的到不到位了。

Howie@SC: 钱好说，什么时候有空？

KevinShaw: 这周以后吧，我周六晚上有个宴会，GM杂志五周年。

Howie@SC: 你不是在开餐厅吗，怎么换时尚圈了[捂脸]

KevinShaw: 早八百年前倒闭了，反正我爸也从来没对我抱过什么希望。去年我就被网红孵化公司看上了，推我做博主呢。你没看到我不是一直还在家庭群里求粉丝么？

Howie@SC: 刚刚不是说了屏蔽了吗。

KevinShaw: [无语]有空关注一下我啊。对了，我这还有两张入场券，你要吗？我们公司还有个签约漫画家也会去，好像还挺有名，不知道你家小朋友感不感兴趣。

Howie@SC: 你们公司签的人范围好广。我查查看是谁。

“是冬途啊，洛洛应该会挺想去的。”搜索了下肖凯中说的晚宴，任豪简单浏览了一下出席嘉宾，却在后面小字部分打包的一众小咖里发现了另一个熟悉的名字——“翟潇闻，mrzz第五季人气选手”。

他怎么在这里，焉栩嘉不是不放他出去比赛的吗？

KevinShaw: 话说学生是谁啊？

Howie@SC: 洛洛。

KevinShaw: 原来是他学啊。感觉你会吃醋[邪笑] 那给你打个亲友折吧，提前补一下你的精神损失。

Howie@SC: 不用打折。把票给我就行，周六见。

KevinShaw: 这么正经？[OK]

任豪把手机放到一边，视线回到了刚才的电脑界面。应该是有什么变化发生了，屏幕上的光标在翟潇闻名字那里画了个圈。

“睡着了吗？”

“还没有。”被子里的一团还在扭动，透过织物发出闷闷的声音。

“想见冬途么？”

“想啊。”饶是快要睡着，听到这个名字何洛洛也马上探了头出来。

“周六有个晚宴他会出席，你和我一起参加吧。我帮你请的烹饪老师也会在，是一个美食博主。”

“你该明天早上告诉我的，这下我都睡不着了。”

“我也很期待那天呢。”任豪这么说着，揉了下何洛洛的乱发。

———

周六了高架上还在堵车，焉栩嘉看了下腕表，六点一刻，时间还来得及。

放在腿侧的手机屏幕亮了起来。

hll大触进阶中：你是不是和我说过GM五周年？

Y：对啊，和你讲过，我马上会去参加。

hll大触进阶中：我和豪哥也会去。

Y：？？？

hll大触进阶中：好像是因为有我最喜欢的漫画家在，所以他弄了入场券。

Y：你最喜欢的不是大谷吗，他应该不在中国呀？

hll大触进阶中：我后来不喜欢了，喜欢冬途了。

好吧，焉栩嘉想，不过这不是重点。

Y：你怎么现在才想起来告诉我？

hll大触进阶中：我听到GM就感觉很熟悉，但一直想不起来是谁说的。过来后看到你们公司名字才想起来你说过。

Y：[面无表情]

怎么会这样巧？ 再加上今晚翟潇闻也会去，焉栩嘉不免感到有些头痛。理了下西装上并不存在的压痕，他想，反正也来不及避开，就正常应对吧。

无聊的名利场挤满了大大小小咖位的明星，不断闪烁的镁光灯刺得他目痛，从面前倾下托盘的侍者那里取了一杯马提尼，焉栩嘉找了个边角位置坐下。

这个角度看过去是签名墙，一身淡蓝西装衬得翟潇闻在台上尤为突出，一眼望去就看到了他。

正好轮到今年mrzz的人气选手接受采访。

“接下来有什么发展打算呢？”

“已经有业内知名的制作人找我联系了，是一首很棒的歌。我会尽快发EP，用作品给大家一个惊喜。”熟悉的声音传来。

朝夕相处久了，都快忘了翟潇闻原来在舞台上是那样的光彩夺目，焉栩嘉吃掉了杯中的橄榄，舌尖上传来一丝涩，继续抿着琥珀色的酒液。

“焉总是来视察的吗？”还没饮下四分之一，结束了采访的人就走到他面前，眼尾晕染微红的脸上挂着无害的微笑，精巧的锁骨链在灯下反着微光。

“过来看看而已。听说你要出EP了，恭喜恭喜。”这句是发自内心的祝贺，看着眼前意气风发一步步接近梦想的人，除了祝福焉栩嘉说不出什么。

这样就不好玩了，翟潇闻正发觉无趣，余光就瞥见了向这边走来的两个人影，嘴角勾起了一抹兴味。他调整了下站姿，用后背严严实实地挡在了焉栩嘉和来人之间，等到他们靠近时才装作刚看见的样子寒暄了起来。

“好久不见。” 他们四人之间，谁知道的事情最少呢？翟潇闻的目光逡巡着，脸上的笑容更大，表现出一副热情的样子。

“焉总，小翟，好久不见。”距离他们上一次见面的确很久了，不过那时候洛洛并没有在场，任豪回忆了一下，举起手中的酒杯致意。

焉栩嘉并没有搭话，只是抬起杯子微微回敬。

不妨再添一把火吧。

翟潇闻走进了一步，站到何洛洛身边垂下眼睛看他：“嗨，也不知道我不在的时候，你有没有好好帮我喂猫。”

何洛洛知道自己的脸色现在一定不好看，还是开口解释道：“这就是我和你说的新邻居，没想到这么巧碰到了。其实我们早该认识的。”

“是好巧。”任豪附和着，眼神在他身上停留了一秒，眼底是深不见底的平静。

“我经纪人在找我，就先不聊了。”达到了预期的目的，是时候事了拂衣去，翟潇闻收起笑容往会场的另一头走去，脚步轻快。

“没记错的话，洛洛你和焉总还是大学同学。那你们先叙叙旧，我去看一下帮你请的老师怎么还没来，一会找你。焉总，就先失陪了。”任豪把杯子搁在一边，往翟潇闻离开的方向走去。

翟潇闻自然是没有经纪人找，只是寻了个借口离开。任豪推开洗手间的门时，他正在镜子前补妆。

“我很好奇，你的目的是什么。”

“只是看热闹的心理，没什么目的。我现在不过是伽式的艺人而已。”

“怎么说？”

“字面意思，解释的话也就是和焉栩嘉只有老板和员工的关系。”手中的笔刷顿了一下，翟潇闻转过头看向发话的人，“你应该已经开始怀疑了吧，不然也不会出现在这里。我刚才说的话不过是想让大家更难堪一些而已。”

“我记得你以前不是这样的。” 任豪对翟潇闻的印象还停留在他对焉栩嘉唯唯诺诺的样子。

可能现在的我才是真的自己吧。翟潇闻叹了口气，和那个主持人问自己一样问对方，“接下来你想怎么做？”

“我没什么想法，选择权不在我手里。”

“你们这些人真奇怪。” 补好了妆面不妥帖的部位，翟潇闻准备离开这个逼仄的地方，擦肩而过时镜子里对方的侧影却让他停住了脚步，鬼使神差般地开口，“想留个联系方式吗？”

“好。”他听见任豪这么说。

当你去找一个人，是因为你决定了要去，并不是因为对他的兴趣。

tbc


End file.
